1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted oxazolidin-2-one oximes which are useful as plasticizers for polyvinyl chloride. Some have antidepressant properties in warm blooded animals.
2. Prior Art
2-OXAZOLIDINONE HAS BEEN DESCRIBED IN THE LITERATURE (Chem Abs. 69, 97124d) and one substitution product ##STR1## has been reported (Chem. Abs. 72, 31662h). No oximes or other substitution products have been reported or methods suggested whereby oximes or 2-oxazolidinones having substituents on nuclear carbon can be obtained.